Dance, Dance
by xx-star-x-girl-xx
Summary: One girl dreams of the day that will never come. Will her dreams come true or will reality smack her right in the face? SASUSAKU
1. Surprises Only Happen Once

**Dance, Dance**

**Chapter 1 Surprises Happen Only Once**

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse. Barely stuttered out "A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue. Weighed down with words too over-dramatic. Tonight it's "it can't get much worse" Vs. "No one should ever feel like..." _Haruno Sakura laid gently on her bed listening to music. What she thought about she knew was never going to happen. It was all a dream that could never be fulfilled. The simple question as of how the world turns. Is it because a guy falls for a girl she falls for him they getting married and make mad passionate love on the beach? No. Things like that don't happen. Not to Sakura anyway. The Annual Ninja Dance was coming up and she knew as well as the sky is blue that she could never ever go with Uchiha Sasuke. The dreamy emo that every teenage girl in Kohona village fell for. His eyes so cold that it froze his heart. Never would you see him at a dance. Never. That wasn't going to happen. It never would. He was too cool to go to something like that and to actually enjoy it. This kind of things happened in most of the girls from Kohona dreams. Sasuke dressed, as no one would expect. Black tux with hair slicked back with gel. Yeah like that was going to happen and the most ironic thing, about their dreams were that they, the girl with him was there self. Most would daydream of the moment when Sasuke would ask them to one of the lame dances. Other guys that were almost as good looking would never get a chance to go with any girl who had their eye on Sasuke. Maybe one of two of them and that was it. To think that those girls actually thought that Sasuke would ever go to something so lame. As Sakura laid there taking in these new thoughts, the phone rang disturbing the thoughts.

"Hello?" Her soft voice answered as she twisted her pink hair around her finger.

A small voice replied. Not much. Just a little hello.

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice raising in the tension. "Is this you Naruto?"

"Yes." The voice replied. "Do you have a date for the dance?" Naruto asked so quietly that Sakura nearly had to as him to repeat the question.

"No. I'm not going to the dance. Why you couldn't get a date? Figures." Sakura hung up the phone. The only guy she would ever go to a dance with was Sasuke, but she knew that was only a dream. Daydreaming about his cold dark eyes would help her pass the time as others enjoyed themselves at the dance she thought. The phone rang again breaking these thoughts. "Hello?" She replied again. Sure enough it was Naruto. Asking her to go to the dance with him. "No Naruto. I'm not going to the dance. Don't call again." Sakura hung up the phone again knowing that Naruto would phone again. 5 minutes passed so quickly that she barely got the chance to daydream about Sasuke' s dark cold eyes. His perfect shape, and just as she was about to picture him asking her to the dance the phone rings. "OH MY GOSH!" She picked up the phone and started yelling. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NARUTO!"

"Um...sorry to disappoint you Sakura but I'm not Naruto." Those words as cold as their owners.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "Sasuke? I'm so sorry. It's just..." Sakura rambled on.

"Um...I was just wondering about something. Would you go to the dance with me, that is if you don't have a date?" Sasuke asked so silently that Sakura could barely hear him.

Sakura couldn't believe the words that she had just heard. No. No this couldn't be Sasuke. It had to be Naruto playing a mean trick on her. "Naruto I don't know what kind of mean trick you're trying to play on me but it's not going to work." Sakura was just about to hang up the phone when she heard a sudden yell on the other line.

"Sakura. This isn't a trick. Be ready by 7 and you'll see." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke...Why?" Sakura asked in awe.

"I'll tell you everything when I get there." Sasuke said.

"Okay. Well I got to go. Bye." Sakura hung up her phone for the third time that night. She danced so gracefully around her room. She danced as if there was no tomorrow. She stopped mid dance stood to think. "OH MY GOSH WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?" She yelled. She ran to her closet. She threw half the things in there on the floor for the 'NEVER EVER INFRONT OF SASUKE' pile and then the one on her bed as the 'LOOK HOW HOT I AM SASUKE' pile. Sakura finally decided on an cute pink mini skirt and a white spaghetti strap tank top with a light pink zip up sweater, white ankle socks and white and pick sneakers. Sakura looked in the mirror and she started to panic again. "WHAT ABOUT THE MAKE-UP!" She quickly walked to the little make-up table and put on some black eye liner and pink eye shadow. The she put black mascara on. As soon as she grabbed her purse with emergency things in it the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs so fast that she nearly tripped over her own two feet. She reached the doorknob. She opened the door as her heart pounded deep in her chest. When the door was completely open Sakura's eyes were wide with what she saw. Sasuke standing there, in a black tux with his dark hair slicked back with gel. Sakura's jaw dropped. Just like her dreams he was standing there dressed nicely. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She was speechless. "I don't know what to say. I'm really bad with words."

"You can't be that bad. I mean I'm speechless. You look so pretty tonight." Sasuke's eyes wandered up and down her. He put his hand towards her. He smiled gently.

Sakura didn't say anything. _Could this be the Sasuke I know, the cold-hearted boy that once ignored me? I don't know but I like him. _Sakura didn't know. Sakura toke his hand as they walked out to his car. She got in his car. The whole ride there Sasuke tried to make conversation with Sakura but only managed to spit out a joke about a romantic. The ride was long but they finally arrive. Sasuke got out of the care and walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for Sakura. Sakura stepped out of the car and Sasuke put his arm around her waist. They walked up the stairs into the room.


	2. Magical Night

Chapter 2 Magical Night 

_I'm two quarters and a heart down, and I don't want to forget how your voice sounds. These words are all I have so I'll write them, so you need them just to get by. Dance, Dance we're falling apart to half time. Dance, Dance and these are the lives you'd love to lead. Dance, this is the way they'd love. If they only knew how misery loved me._ All eyes were on the front door as Sakura and Sasuke walked in. No one imagined that Sasuke would ever do such a thing. Not to mention come with Sakura. She was smart but she could never really wrap her head around that Sasuke the hot emo of all Kohona had chosen to go to the dance with her. Her pulled her and to the middle of the dance floor her heart racing like wild untamed horses. She couldn't control her heart, He raced at light speed, maybe even faster. What would happen next she did not know but the surprises kept coming. Ino walked up to Sakura with a confused expression on her face.

"Why are you with Sasuke? Did you like drug him or something? I mean what was he on when he asked you here?"

Ino's snotty comments were rough and rude but Sakura wouldn't let that ruin her night with Sasuke. She wanted to remember this night forever and she didn't wanted it to end. "I didn't do anything to him. What did you drug him to get him to ask you out and it back fired and he asked me instead?"

"No. I would never drug poor Sasuke. What kind of sicko do you think I am?" Ino asked.

"What kind of sicko? Hmmm...a sick one." Sakura replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Why don't you take your jealous self and dance with Shikamaru?"

"Hmpf!" Ino stormed off towards Shikamaru.

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her into a dance. The fast moving kind, no slowing dancing. The music played with melody so good that Sakura just let it go and danced. Sasuke looked into Sakura's to make sure she was having fun. She knew that she would never forget this night, ever. Maybe one day Sasuke will actually ask her to be his girlfriend. But like most things to Sakura that was just a dream. Dreams come true. Not for Sakura but they come true. She didn't realize how lucky this night had been for her and she couldn't wait until the slow dancing.

"Sakura, are you having fun?" Sasuke asked, just to hear her voice.

"Yes. Thank-you." Her eyes wandered around the room where she saw Ino green with envy. How Sakura liked the feeling of being envied, especially by Ino. This was good for her reputation and maybe someone would actually ask her out and show that she was available. But then she realized that she was here with Sasuke and he had asked her. Things just couldn't get any better for her. The slow songs started to come on as people walked to the chairs on the sides of the room. There were only a few couples on the dance floor. Sasuke and Sakura stayed on as well as Ino and Shikamaru. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. They danced until their feet hurt. The clock struck 10 and Sakura looked softly at Sasuke's gazing eyes.

"You ready to go? I have a surprise for you." Sasuke looked into her warm inviting eyes.

"Yeah I'm ready to leave." Sasuke took Sakura's hand once more and led her outside to his car. He opened the door gently for her and she stepped in. He closed it behind her and got into the car on his side. He started the engine and drove to his apartment. When they arrived he got out and opened the door for Sakura.

"Are you allowed to have a little drink?" He asked making sure her parents won't mind.

"Yes. I don't think my parents would mind." She walked up the stairs trailing Sasuke. He took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it and let her walk in first. He came in behind her and closed the door. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed a couple glasses and set them on the table.

"Come, sit down." He started to untie his tie and unbutton his shirt.

"Umm...what are you doing?"

"Before we have our drinks, I need you to do something for me. Your moms a nurse right?" Sakura nodded. "That means you know a little bit about injuries too?" Sakura nodded again. "Well I was training in the woods my brother showed up and he injured me. Could you check it out?"

"Oh my. Why didn't you just tell me instead of straining your body dancing. Yes of course I'll look at it."

Sasuke took his shirt of completely and showed Sakura the injury. "Do you have any bandages around?"

"Yeah" Sasuke started to get up and find it but Sakura pushed him down.

"You might hurt yourself even more. Why wouldn't you just tell me that you were hurt."

"I didn't think that you would help me after I ignored you."

"Sasuke, no matter how mean you are to me I'll always love you. That's what love is. True and honest love. You care for someone so much that when they hurt you it doesn't matter you still care for them."

"Thank-you." He kissed her lips softly. "I guess I need lessons in love eh?"

"Yeah." Sakura found the bandages and walked over to Sasuke lying on the couch. She held him up and wrapped the bandages around his muscular waist. "I really do love you and I would do anything for you."


	3. The Night Never to Forget

Chapter 3 The Night Never to Forget 

_You always fold just before you're found out. Drink up it's last call, Last resort, But only the first mistake and I... I'm two quarters and a heart down, and I don't want to forget how your voice sounds. These words are all I have so I'll write them, so you need them just to get by. Why don't do you show me the little bit of spine, You've been saving for his mattress, love. Dance, Dance we're falling apart to half time. Dance, Dance and these are the lives you'd love to lead. Dance, this is the way they'd love. If they only knew how misery loved me. _When Sakura had finished putting the bandages on Sasuke's waist she helped him up gently. As soon as he was up completely he walked slowly into the kitchen to get the drinks. Sakura sat at the table waiting for him to return. While she waited she replayed the whole night so far back in her head. She sighed at the thought if this night about to end. After the drink she would be gone home and Sasuke would forget about this whole night. Sasuke walked into the room with a bottle in his hand. He sat down and poured so in to Sakura's glass and then some in his own. Sakura looked at him with puzzlement.

"Hmmm?" He asked.

"What type of drink is this?" She asked turning pink at the cheekbones.

"My special type. This is the surprise." Sasuke smiled warmly at her.

Sakura looked into it then took a drink, as did Sasuke. Her eyes sparkled as the first mouth-full went down. "This is delicious." She complimented Sasuke.

"Thank-you." Sasuke replied.

After the drinks Sakura expected to be heading home but she was wrong. Sasuke went around the table and grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her chair. He grabbed the CD player remote and hit play. Music started playing. "Are you too tired to dance?" He asked flashing one of his best smiles.

Sakura blushed. How could she say that she was tired with that smile of his, so she shook her head no? This was the best night of her life she decided. She started to dance with Sasuke. The song went from a fast song to a slow song. His hands slid from her hands to her waist. She placed her arms around his neck once again for the second time that night. They danced and danced until both of them were thirsty. Sakura was so thirsty that she drank a lot and was drunk. They started to dance again but in the middle of one of the songs Sakura collapsed to the floor. Sasuke ran to her side and picked her up. With his sore side he wasn't much help but somehow managed to get her on the couch. It was late and he didn't want to worry her parents so he called their house. On the third ring they answered.

"Hello?" The person on the line replied.

"Hello, Um this is Sasuke, You're daughter is her a sleep on my couch. We went out dancing and then we came to my apartment to have some dessert. We danced a little more and she collapsed on the floor from being tired." Sasuke's voice was filled with worries of what her parents thought about him.

"Well there's no use in waking her up. Would it be possible if she could stay the night at your house? You seem like a responsible young man to call and make sure we weren't worrying."

"Yes. She can stay here." They said their good-byes and Sasuke staid by the couch making sure Sakura didn't die or anything.


	4. What Love Can Do

Chapter 4 What Love Can Do 

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine, You've been saving for his mattress. I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me. Dance, Dance, We're falling apart to half time. Dance, Dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead. Dance, this is the way they loved. Dance, this is the way they loved. Dance this is the way they loved, If they only knew how misery loved me. Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance... _Later in the night Sasuke was just about asleep when Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the unfamiliar room and then she saw Sasuke's head on the side of the couch. She got up slowly and quietly then quickly smacked her hand to her head._ Man I have a killer headache._ But she managed to get up. Sasuke he was not yet asleep and looked up at her with tired eyes. "Sorry did I wake you?" Sakura asked silently.

"No. Would you like to sleep somewhere more comfortable?" Sasuke, asking her with a brightened face.

Sakura nodded her head softly. She put out her hand to help a sore Sasuke. He got up slowly and walked towards his room. Sakura didn't know whether to follow him so she stayed in the living room waiting for any kind of response from Sasuke.

"Are you coming?" Sasuke turned and asked.

Sakura walked up the hall to Sasuke's room. She walked in silently to the sight of Sasuke taking off his tux. First he took off his coat and shirt then started to take off his pants revealing black and navy blue boxers. The bandages still around his waist he crawled into his bed. His eyes wandered to Sakura's eyes revealing a 'Come on in' look. Sakura didn't know whether to take off her clothes or keep them on. She decided to keep them on for the time being. As she crawled into the bed beside Sasuke her heart skipped a beat. _I can't believe that I'm crawling into the same bed as Sasuke and he's lying right beside me._

"Why do you still have you're clothes on. A skirt can be very hard to sleep in and tank tops feel weird when you're sleeping." Sasuke said looking at her with an anxious look on his face.

_Is he asking me to strip for him?_ Sakura wondered. Sakura crawled out of the bed and started to take off her tank top. She started to blush when she noticed Sasuke staring at her curvy body. She slipped off her skirt leaving a white lacey bra and white bikini string panties. She shivered with the cold draft hitting her coldly. She quickly crawled back into the bed to escape the draft but soon found Sasuke's hands sliding up and down her side waist.

"I'm glad you're here with me tonight. You wouldn't want to leave an injured me here in pain by myself would you?" Sasuke asked.

"No of course not." Sakura replied. She turned and looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. She could tell that he had more planned for that night and he wasn't telling her. She didn't know what else to say of what to do. Suddenly her body froze with a tinkling feeling filling her whole body. Just the thought of what was happening made her tinkle. She felt Sasuke's lips kissing her up her neck to her ear.

Sasuke quietly whispered in her ear. "Are you glad you're here tonight?"

"Yeah I guess."

Sasuke looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "Don't you like me?"

"Of course I like you but I just don't feel comfortable laying here with basically nothing on in your bed."

"Oh I understand. I guess you weren't looking for a 'fun' night with me tonight were you?"

Sakura knew exactly what he was talking about but she didn't want to disappoint him. "I kind of am and kind of not but..." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke passionately kissing her. His arms slithered around her as he undid her bra softly pushing it aside. He broke the kiss looking into her eyes.

"I guess we'll have to change that now won't we. I spent all that money on a tux just to be here with you tonight and you won't do something for me?"

Sakura's eyes filled with tears of guilt. That tux looked like it cost a lot of money. Sasuke wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her. Sakura could do nothing but give in…

The next morning the sun shone through the curtains and hit warmly on the bed. Sakura's eyes flutter open. She was on her back and Sasuke's arms where around her waist. She couldn't remember what had happened but she could feel the blankets over her chest. She looked under the covers and saw that all she had on were her panties. She looked beside her leg under the covers and saw her bra. She tried to make a grab for and not wake Sasuke. She must have woken Sasuke because he grabbed her bra first and looked at her. Sakura blushed and started to say something before Sasuke kissed her lips gently. "Can I have my bra back please…" She asked breaking the kiss. Sasuke passed her bra as she got out of the bed. She started to put the bra and then her tank.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah I've got to go to uh…practice." Sakura slipped her skirt on and got her sneakers on. "Thank-you for letting me spend the night." Sakura smiled.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied not wanting her to go.

Sakura walked out the door and walked down the street and around the corner to her house. She opened the door with her key and started to walk up the stairs.

"How was your night hun? That boy you spent the night with sounded very nice." Her mother asked.

"It was fun." Sakura smiled "He called you? When?"

"He called last night to let us know that you fell asleep dancing.

"Okay well I'm going to bed. I'm still tired from the dancing." Sakura walked up the stairs and jumped into her bed. She fell asleep quickly and didn't wake up till really late in the afternoon.

The next day she walked to the place where her cell usually went to practice. She saw Sasuke sitting there by himself. She decided to walk over and talk to him because she didn't get to talk to him much the day before. She wanted to know how his side was. "Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't reply and just looked out at the forest as if something fascinating would pop out.

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Just cause I slept with you doesn't mean you're my girlfriend."

Sakura looked at him with hurt in her eyes and walked away. She walked away from the meeting spot and accidentally walked into Ino.

"Watch where you're walking Bill Board Brow." Ino snapped.

Sakura lifted her head to say sorry but Ino could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Ino said.

"It's not you Ino. Things happened between me and Sasuke and it turns out that he was using me." Tears fell from her eyes dripping down her rosy cheeks.

Ino and Sakura had been best friends in the past and they both felt that they were still friends so they could still talk to each other. "I know we're not the best of friends anymore but Sakura would you like to talk about it?"

Sakura nodded her head and they walked to a tree stump and talked about it.

"That's pretty rude of him, even if he was doing that stuff with you." Ino wiped the tears from Sakura's eyes. Ino stood up and started to walk towards where cell 7 usually met.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to have a talk with him. There is no need for this." Ino found Sasuke sitting and she came up behind him and slapped his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You don't do stuff with a girl than say that she wasn't important to you. That's not how it works. I used to think that Sakura wasn't even worth having you but I was wrong. You're not even worth having her. I rather see her happy with someone who will respect her then see her happy with a back stabbing guy like you. To think that you used her for something like sex. I can't believe you of all people would do this." Ino walked off and found Sakura. "I yelled at him for you."

Sakura smiled and hugged Ino. "Thank-you for being a good friend Ino."

"Ok. Let's go find something productive to do before I have the urge to smash his face in."

Sasuke sat on the tree stump rethinking everything Ino had said. _Did I really use Sakura for that or were those my true feelings that I don't want to admit?_ Sasuke searched his heart for the answer the whole time he sat there. _I have to go find Sakura and apologize to her. I think I really do like her._ Sasuke searched the forest for Sakura. He found her with Ino training with dopple-gangers. "SAKURA!"

Sakura turned around to see tears in Sasuke's eyes. "I didn't think that you'd make him cry." She said to Ino.

"I didn't think I yelled at him that bad."

"I'm sorry Sakura. I shouldn't have said those things to you. Will you forgive me?" Sasuke walked closer to Sakura and lightly pushed her pink hair behind her ear.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She hugged Sasuke and she could feel from the warmness where his heart was that he wasn't lying. "Yeah."

Sasuke cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. Ino just shook her head and walked away giving them privacy. Sasuke took Sakura's hands and twirled her around his finger. "Do you want to dance?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Sakura and Sasuke danced in the middle of the woods and at the end of the dance he kissed her passionately. Sakura placed her head on his shoulder as they started to slow dance.

I hope you enjoyed this fic. I really enjoyed writing it and I wish I could keep writing it but it's a song fic so I can't add to the song. Thanks for the reviews. That's what kept me motivated to finish it.

ßeth


	5. Comming Soon

Ok, everyone who like this story, after almost a year I've decided to write a sequel. So be on the look out for Faded Tears comming soon hopefully XD


End file.
